The present invention relates to two-way repeatered transmission links and more particularly to a fault locating arrangement therefore.
One known fault locating arrangement has in the past been employed with a full duplex (two-way) repeatered wireline transmission link with repeater power obtained from a direct current (d.c.) source line feed. The overall voltage drop of a looped-back current feed is used as an indication of the number of good repeaters in the repeatered transmission link. This is facilitated by circuitry in each repeater half section which detects the presence or absence of a good data signal and operates a relay which then controls the voltage drop in the d.c. current path.
The above technique for fault location is not applicable to a system which has no d.c. current path such as wirelne repeatered transmission links which are not d.c. coupled, radio repeater links and optical cable links or combinations thereof.